Ishigantou
|gender = Male |official_illustrator = Kirei na Ossan (綺麗なおっさん) |officialjapname = 石敢當 |officialromajiname = Ishigantou |aka = 後藤紘明 (Gotou Hiroaki, as lyricist) がんとう (Gantou) じーと(G-to) |birthday = 02|month = 05|&year = 1990|ref = His Nico Nico Douga user page |status = Active |year = 2007-present |NNDuserpageID = 354381 |mylistID1 = 7359963 |mylist1info = Utattemita |mylistID2 = 24849513 |mylist2info = Freedom |mylistID3 = 2978048 |mylist3info = All |nicommuID1 = co38813 |partner = YU, Bang, Owata, Kogeinu}} |yZBft4agIUY}} Ishigantou (石敢當) is a popular known for his pleasant and smooth mid-ranged voice and ability to hit high notes accurately. He occasionally sings in Okinawa dialect, such as in his cover of "Double Lariat" . He is skilled in changing the lyrics and arranging the tunes without losing the original touch of the music, and calls these covers "Freedom"; an example being his collaboration with YU of "magnet" , where they alternated the lyrics and melody while keeping the instrumental the same as the original. He can also sing in a cute or feminine voice, such as in his covers of "Mikansei Ningen" and "Kyun! Vampire Girl" . He often covers multiple versions of songs; however, additional versions are usually community-only. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Soy-SOUTH album) (Released on October 11, 2009) # (Released on December 30, 2009) # Fanletter Vol. 1 ~ Orera kara Anatatachi he ~ (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on March 16, 2011) # Stamp. (Released on October 13, 2011 # (Released on October 30, 2011) # JANUARY SIMULACRUM (Released on April 30, 2012) # ENVELOPE (Released on July 25, 2012) # (Released on March 13, 2013) # AUTOGRAPH (Released on August 13, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (Twisted Spectacle) -Okinawan ver.- (2007.10.08) (Taken down on NND) # "Sousei no Aquarion" (Sousei no Aquarion OP) -Okinawan ver.- (2007.11.07) # "Ura no Ura Ongakusai" feat. AHO Project # "Airman" (Parody) (2008.02.07) (Taken down on NND) # "Cantarella" -Okinawan ver.- (2008.06.13) # "Cantarella" -Freedom ver.- (2008.06.14) # "Cantarella" -Self-duet ver.- (2008.06.15) # "Hayate" (Gale) (2008.11.02) # "Kenrisha Sakujo ga Shite Mitai!" feat. AHO Project -Short ver.- (2008.12.21) # "Kenrisha Sakujo ga Shite Mitai!" feat. AHO Project (2008.12.21) # "Double Lariat" -Okinawan ver.- (2009.06.12) # "magnet" -Freedom ver.- feat. Ishigantou and YU (2009.06.13) # "RE:BRIDGE ~ Return to oneself ~" feat. YU, Korosuke, Kogeinu, Keisen, YNG, ASK, Owata, Ishigantou and Faneru (2009.07.20) # "Last Protocol" feat. Ishigantou and Chii (2009.09.19) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) -Sped-up ver.- (2009.10.11) # "Zureteiku" (2009.10.29) # "XTC" feat. Ishigantou and Owata (2009.11.22) # "Double Lariat" -Freedom ver.- (2009.12.20) # "Okinawa Shokuryou" (Okinawa Food Provisions) (2010.02.04) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) -Okinawan ver.- (2010.03.31) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.05.11) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Ishigantou, YU and Owata (2010.05.11) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" (Paired-up Wintry Winds) feat. Ishigantou and Shinobu (2010.06.11) # "Gakuen Handsome OP" (2010.06.25) # "Sode Fureau to Tashou no En" (When our Sleeves Touched, it Felt Like we had Met in a Previous Life) (2010.06.26) # "Nenchakukei Danshi no 15 Nen Nechi Nechi" (15-year Persistence of the Clingy Boy) (2010.07.14) # "Gakuen Handsome OP" -retake- (2010.08.25) # "Antichlorobenzene" (2010.09.20) # "Shizugatake No Shichihon Yari" (The Seven Spears of Shizugatake) feat. Ishigantou, Owata, Suitou, YNG, Gai, Mizore, Tomoenage (2010.10.05) # "Paradichlorobenzene" (2010.12.22) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherryblossom Rain) feat. Ishigantou and Owata (2011.03.01) # "1925" -Freedom ver.- (2011.04.08) # "Bonus Stage" (2011.05.09) # "Unhappy Refrain" -Okinawan ver.- (2011.05.15) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" (2011.06.09) # "Just a game" (2011.06.18) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) -Okinawan ver.- (2011.06.29) (Taken down on NND) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) feat. Ishigantou and Bang (2011.07.01) # "Mikansei Ningen" (Imperfect Human) (2011.07.11) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.07.18) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Time Slip Shita" (Time Warped, After Chopping my Stag Beetle) (2011.07.25) # "Nenchaku Kei Danshi no 15 Nen Nechi Nechi" (A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years) -reupload- (2011.07.25) (Community only) # "Soko no Sora ga Aru kara" (Because the Sky is There) -Orchestra ver.- (2011.08.04) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eyesight Test) (2011.08.15) # "Yume Oibito" (Dream Chaser) -Arrange ver.- (2011.08.15) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) -Okinawan ver.- (2011.08.24) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) (2011.08.24) (Community only) # "DoM" feat. Ishigantou and Ayakawa Yukiya (2011.08.28) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2011.09.02) # "Cosmos" (2011.09.16) # "Yakusoku no Tane" (Seeds of Promise) -Deep tone ver.- (2011.09.20) (Community only) # "Yakusoku no Tane" (Seeds of Promise) (2011.09.20) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.05) # "Senbonzakura" -Folk Song ver.- (2011.10.15) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.10.15) # "Senbonzakura" -Acoustic guitar ver.- (2011.10.24) # "Aikarakaia" (2011.10.29) # "Babylon" (2011.11.05) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.05) (Community only) # "Damu-sama's Character Song" (2011.11.10) (Community only) # "Usotsuki no Sekai" (Liar's World) (2011.11.11) # "Paradise Meisekimu" (Paradise Lucid Dream) (2011.11.19) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.06) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (2012.01.11) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai/IevanPolkka" -Mashup- (2012.01.15) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) (2012.01.16) # "Nibyoukan" (Two Seconds Span) (2012.01.17) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" feat. Ishigantou and 530 -Okinawan ver.- (2012.01.24) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.24) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) -Comparison with Originator- (2012.01.24) (Community only) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat Haze Days) -2nd mix- (2012.02.02) (Community only) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.04) # "Invisible" feat. Ishigantou and Bang (2012.02.20) # "Kinkan Hata De Aimashou" (Let's Meet in the Kumquat Field) (2012.02.20) # "Smiley Fatal Tedium ^^" (2012.02.28) # "My Colorful Confuse" (2012.03.02) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward/Heavenly Weakness) (2012.03.10) (Community only) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward/Heavenly Weakness) -Freedom ver.- (2012.03.10) # "Hakkin Disco" (Platinum Disco) -TV size ver.- (2012.04.01) # "POISON" (2012.04.01) (Taken down on NND) # "Kekkan Shoujo Shuukai" (2012.04.14) (Taken down on NND) # "Hi Jitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (The Nonexistent Boy Doesn't Sleep) (2012.04.20) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" (2012.04.26) # "Bo" (2012.05.06) # "Madara Cult" (2012.05.07) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2012.05.07) (Community only) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2012.05.29) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.01) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Aa, What A Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Ishigantou and Kogeinu (2012.06.13) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (Here, Happyness is Mind Comitee) (2012.06.18) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) feat. Ishigantou and Mafumafu (2012.06.22) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (2012.06.22) (Community only) # "Mahjong Chuudoku" (Mahjong Junky) feat. Ishigantou, Bang, Faneru and Kogeinu (2012.07.12) # "Urerasarodo" (2012.07.20) # "Under World" (2012.08.10) # "Fire◎Flower" (2012.08.13) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.08.22) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) -1 Octave down ver.- (2012.08.22) (Community only) # "Fairytale," (2012.08.26) (Taken down on NND) # "Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita" (The Path to Eternal Happiness, I Found It) (2012.08.28) # "Nico Nico Douga Tabiemaki" (2012.09.10) # "Kowloon Retro" -Sped-up ver.- (2012.09.20) # "Kowloon Retro" (2012.09.20) (Community only) # "Neji Bolt Arigato" (2012.10.05) # "Shuukan Shounen Bye Bye" (Weekly Shounen Bye bye) (2012.10.07) # "Abstract Nonsense" (2012.10.08) # "Inochi Mijikashi Koi Seyo Otome" (Life's Short, so Fall in Love, Girls) (2012.10.11) # "Jibun" (Myself) (2012.10.15) # "Kanojo no Mangateki Nichijou" (2012.10.26) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon in the Evening Rain) (2012.11.09) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Ishigantou and Mizore (2012.11.18) # "Shimanchunu Takara" (Treasure of the Islander) (2012.11.23) # "Houkago Stride" (After School Stride) (2012.12.06) # "Marukai Ongan On Peni Boru Kai Kooheruin Christmas Hitoribocchi" (Ordinary Night, Amazing Night, Indeed) (2012.12.09) # "Seimeibun" (Life Sentence) (2012.12.13) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.12.21) # "Orange" (2012.12.30) # "Kanjou Dystopia" (2013.01.14) # "Nakimushi Robot" (Crybaby Robot) (2013.02.08) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) -1 Octave down ver.- (2013.02.18) (Community only) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.18) # "Ijime, Dame, Zettai" (BABYMETAL song) feat. Kogeinu, Bang (chorus), Akatin (Shout), Nigaihito (english serifu) and Ishigantou (interlude) (2013.03.08) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.09) # "Shoudou×Pandemonics" feat. Kogeinu, Ayakawa Yukiya, Bang, Akatin, Ishigantou and Outeiroku (2013.03.12) # "Karappo" (Empty) (Yuzu song) feat. Ishigantou and Kogeinu (2013.03.20) # "Mukiryoku Coup d'État" (Lethargy Coup d'État) (2013.03.21) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.07) # "Just a game" (2013.05.02) # "Sarishinohara" (2013.05.11) # "Dead Red Girl" (2013.05.13) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.28) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (Super Suite: Nico Nico Douga) feat. Aoi, Ana・Ruhojiri, Arihiko, Ishigantou, Udonko, Owata, Kaito, Kanae, Gurumi, Kogeinu, ℃iel, Syantihs, Zekkyouken, Chibitora, Nodoame, Fujikinoko, Fujikura, mutou, Genkinpatsu, YNG, LIQU@. and Reji (2013.05.31) # "Akenai Yoru wo Kowase" (Break the Night That Won't Dawn) (2013.06.03) # "Koi Sakura" (Love Sakura) feat. Ishiganou and Kogeinu (opening) (2013.06.17) # "Start Line" (Original) feat. Ishigantou and halyosy (chorus) (2013.07.07) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" (2013.07.18) # "Yuukei Yesterday" feat. Ishigantou and Akatin (2013.08.08) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.09.01) # "Rage on" (Free! OP) feat. Ishigantou, Kogeinu and Akatin (2013.10.06) # "Matryoshka" feat. Ishigantou, Kanseru, S!N and Choumiryou (2013.10.12) # "SPLASH FREE" (Free! ED) feat. Ishigantou, Akatin, Kogeinu, Urata and Senra (2013.10.31) }} Songs on TmBox Discography For MOVE ON Entertainment albums see here |track8arranger = MARUDARUMA }} |track7arranger = MARUDARUMA |track8title = Startline |track8info = |track8lyricist = Gotou Hiroaki |track8composer = halyosy |track8arranger = halyosy |track9title = Fire◎Flower |track9info = -Piano arrange- (Bonus track) |track9lyricist = halyosy |track9composer = halyosy |track9arranger = djseiru |track10title = Diatonic "case of Mukashibanashi" |track10info = -Special band ver.- (Bonus track) |track10lyricist = Gotou Hiroaki |track10composer = |track10arranger = MARUDARUMA }} Gallery |Goyaneko.jpg|Goya Neko, Ishigantou's mascot, as seen on his Blomaga |GantouyukiyadoM.png|Ishigantou (left) and Ayakawa Yukiya (right) as seen in their cover of "DoM" |Gantou.png| }} Trivia * He was born in OkinawaIshigantou's profile on the MOVE ON Entertainment website, and currently lives in Tokyo. * He has blood type O. * He is obsessed with Goya Neko (ゴーヤー猫 / Bitter Melon Cat) as bitter melon is one of Okinawa's specialities. * His name refers to a stone tablet, common referred to as shigandang, that has writing on it and used to ward off spirits, particularly at street intersections. * He is 168cm tall and used to be around 46kg; now after lots of training at the gym, he weighs 61-62kg. * He likes alcoholic drinks and considers himself a person who does not get drunk easily; his favorite alcoholic drinks are beer and Japanese Sake and he does not like wine that much because it makes him drunk quicker, while he does not like cocktail because he does not like how sweet it is. External Links * Twitter * Blog * Blomaga * mixi community * piapro * TmBox Category:NND Male Utaite Category:AHO Project Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:MOVE ON Entertainment